


Patrella

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Beta mikey and gerard, Fantasy, M/M, My own twist on cinderella, Omegaverse, alpha pete, alternative universe, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: My own twist on Cinderella but omegaverse





	1. Chapter 1

“Patrick! I need my clothes washed!”

“Patrick! Where's my afternoon tea!”

Patrick sighed as he made his way of of his tiny room into the kitchen, he was always treated and bossed around Like the housemaid since his father died and his new wife took over. Now poor little patrick has to do everything for them. He quickly grabbed the tray filled with the tea and a few sweets and ran to Gerard's room, he forced a smile and placed the tray down on the nightstand. He looked at Gerard for a moment and saw that he was painting, that's really the only thing he was good at. He was Gerard turn around and quickly made his way out of his room and run to Mikey's room. Being handed some clothes he was told to wash. Patrick sighed and went down to the kitchen, his stepmother was sat at the table there stirring her tea and looked at patrick when he entered.

“There's a ball coming up at the castle where the prince is looking for an omega. I want you to make Mikey look the part. And make Gerard look well dressed too” she said standing up and walking out.

He sighed again but smiled wide. In this society omegas are always well looked after and everyone wanted to be an omega. Mainly because alphas were linked to royalty or of high status and everyone wanted that. Patrick was luckily enough an omega and he was proud to say he was one. Unfortunately that made Gerard and Mikey jealous as they were both betas. Which is why patrick was treated so badly, because he would someday get something that they could never have. That's why they usually lock him away when lords or royalty come round for tea.

It's also another reason as to why his stepmother wants him to sort out their clothes. His omega scent will spread onto Gerard and mikeys clothes, it would make people think that they are omegas themselves. Patrick sighed and shoved Mikey's clothes into a basket. The ball is in two days. He could wash their clothes tomorrow and sort out their formal attire on the same day then help them get ready on the night. He smiled at his plan and walked into his small room that was supposed to be the storage cupboard of the kitchen but he renovated it to be his room.

There was a small bed with sewn sheets as a blanket and a pillow patrick stole off of Gerard, he also had a stool next to it as a nightstand that his lamp rested on. He did have a small dresser that held little clothes he had and there was two long shelves across the wall above his bed that had all the books he manage to salvage from them destroying the library. Patrick crawled underneath his bed and pulled out a trunk. It held a formal dress he usually wore to special events and a bottle of suppressants. He knew he would get into trouble if he did it but they don't deserve anything.

Patrick had come up with the plan to take the suppressants to his scent will not mask their beta one. He would probably end up being locked up for the night but it would be worth it more than them getting the satisfaction of getting an alpha. Patrick closed the trunk and shoved it under his bed and got to work on making their supper. 

\---

It was the night of the ball and patrick had managed to get Gerard and Mikey's clothes sorted for the night. He took the suppressants before he went into their rooms and dressed them. He smiled to himself knowing that they will not have his scent. But Gerard has a strong nose and knew what patrick had done. He waited until patrick had finished dressing him to say something.

“You don't smell like an omega” he said looking patrick up and down,

“What did you do?”

Patrick paled and stuttered out an excuse,

“I haven't done anything”

Gerard ignored him and marched to the kitchen patrick running after him, trying to plead to him not to go in his room. Gerard didn't listen and instead saw the open trunk that held patrick formal clothing as well as a bottle of suppressants.

“You filthy omega” he seethed throwing the bottle to the ground. Patrick was in tears, gerard glared at him and Mikey came running in.

“Whats going on?” He demanded glaring at Patrick.

“He toon suppressants so you wouldn't have his scent” Gerard said.

Mikeys face grew angry and he slapped Patrick across the face. He let out a cry and fell to the ground, tears falling down his cheeks. Gerard grabbed the jacket out of the trunk and handed it to Mikey. The jacket was a tight fit as patrick was much smaller than him but he squeezed into it and smiled at gerard. He then grabbed the rest of the clothing from the trunk and walked out, gerard following and locking the door. Leaving a crying patrick still on the floor.

“What a piece of fuckin shit”

Patrick's head snapped up at a very high pitched voice, he saw a dude with long hair and a shit load of tattoos stood in front of him. He also saw that he was wearing a pink dress and a crown and stifled a laugh.

“Shut up i lost a bet” they mumbled before smiling brightly at patrick.

“Im andy. Here to take you to a ball”

Andy smiled at patrick and held a hand out for him to take, patrick did and felt the wind blow in his face, he saw that they were outside the castle and patrick looked at andy again,

“I can't enter looking like this” he whined, andy waved his hand and patrick was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a bowtie. Andy smiled at him as patrick looked himself up and down,

“Oh and wear this” he said placing a fedora on his head, Patrick's cheeks flushed red and thanks Andy profusely.

“Be back here by 12 and i will take you home” and instructed and patrick nodded.

“Now go and have fun”

Patrick nodded and ran to the castle entrance, he was excited to be allowed to go to a ball since his father died.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick felt so out of place in the castle, everything was so bold and fancy and patrick felt so plain and common. His suppressants had wore off and everyone could Smell that he was an omega, even a few alphas tried chatting him up and he swore some even smacked his ass. But even through that he was more respected by these strangers than how Gerard and Mikey treated him. And he loved it.

He tried his hardest to avoid his stepbrothers all together and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the familiar red hair that belonged to gerard. He backed away, bumping into someone behind him. He squeaked then froze smelling the alpha standing behind him.

“I'm so sorry” the deep voice of the alpha said, patrick turned around quickly to come face to face with pete wentz. His eyes widened and he clumsily bowed before the prince,

“Please don't do that” pete said wincing at the gesture.

He looked patrick up and down and smiled at the omega. Patrick was very beautiful, much prettier than the other omegas and he had that thing about him that made Pete want to spend more time with him. He was drawn to those baby blue eyes that lit up with excitement. He couldn't help but smile at patrick and bold his hand out.

“Would you like a tour of the gardens?” He offered patrick,

Unable to say any words, patrick softly placed his smaller hand into Pete's larger one and let the alpha pull him away from the hassle of the ball and out into the peaceful gardens, pete took patrick further away from the castle than intended and pulled the omega close to him, wrapping arms around his small waist and smiling down at him,

“Do i get a name or are you a mystery?” He asked, hoping to get a word from patrick.

“Patrick. Patrick stump”

 

Pete smiled wider than before after patrick said his name, he had to admit he is starting to like the omega wrapped up in his arms. His father would be pleased to hear the news that pete has finally found an Omega he wouldn't mind settling down with. Especially an Omega as beautiful as patrick. He ran his thumb down Patrick's cheek and rested his hand on the side of his face, patrick looked up at pete with those innocent blue eyes and pete was compelled. He leant down to claim those plump pink lips but the clock tower chimed twelve and patrick pulled away, pete pouted at his lost chance but didn't have time to say anything as Patrick bolted back towards the castle. Pete followed desperate to catch up to the omega but he wasn't quick enough. Patrick disappeared from his line sight. He let out a frustrated sigh, annoyed that he lost the only chance he would probably get with patrick.

Something then caught his eye and he walked over to investigate. It was the fedora that patrick was wearing on the floor. He licked it up and places it on his head, finding that it was actually too small. Must only fit patrick then. Pete looked at the fedora a bit more before coming up with the most genius plan. Only Patrick could pull off this fedora, and probably the only one that this fedora fits on. He's going to search the entire village for the Omega and mate with him when he does.

He ran back into the castle looking for the one person he knows will help him.

“GABE!”

\---

Patrick ran as fast as his little legs could to find andy, bumping into people and apologising after then running faster. He nearly bumped into andy when he found the place but the fairy brushed it off and held out both his hands for patrick. The omega quickly placed his hands into Andy's and with another blow of wind on his face he was back home and back in the clothes, well rags he usually wears. And he sighed and gave the witch a small thank you.

He then gasped loudly and bent forward letting out a loud moan as he heard andy curse silently.

“Sorry patrick but you belong with pete” he said before disappearing,

The Omega let out a sob and searched frantically for his suppressants but couldn't find them, he collapsed on his knees and leant his head on the bed, shaking and letting out small sobs. What a way to end the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete had everyone on the search party to find patrick but it seemed like he disappeared. He went to every house looking for patrick but there was no luck, he only hoped the last house has patrick in, and the author coincidentally did this for cliche moments because why the fuck not ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

He knocked on the door and expected the strawberry blonde omega to open it and smile brightly at Pete. But instead he saw a redhead beta who shouted for someone, and another beta came to the door. Pete didn't look impressed and his bright hand man, gabe saw this and spoke for him.

“Does anyone else live here?”

Pete took this time to wander around as the two betas let them in, he stepped into one part of the house and was it with the most sweetest strawberry scent ever. It made his mouth water and he followed to where it was strongest, which was in the kitchen. Pete followed the scent to a door hidden in the corner and heard whimpering from the other side. He pushed the door open and saw a lump covered in a thin duvet on top of the small bed, Pete could smell how strong the strawberry scent was in here and knew that the person underneath the duvet was an omega in heat.

The prince was about to close the door and leave the Omega be until he heard his name and turned towards the bed to see familiar watery blue eyes,

“Patrick?”

The omega whined and made grabby hands and Pete. Of course he didn't argue back as he was going to ask the omega to be his mate when he found him. All pete did was lock the door and walk over to collapse on top of patrick and kiss him deeply, patrick responded immediately with digging his fingers into Pete's clothing and letting the prince claim his mouth and press kisses and bites all over his neck and shoulders, careful of the omega gland.

Patrick pulled at Pete's clothes and the alpha took notice and was quick to discard of his clothing, his dick was already half hard from Patrick's scent and he rubbed it a bit to get himself fully hard. He situated himself in between Patrick's legs and kissed the omega once more before trailing kisses down his chest to where patrick needed release more. Pete hiked the omegas legs on his shoulders and revealed Patrick's entrance.

“Submit to me” he growled, bending patrick in half to move up and kiss him. Patrick let out a long whine and pulled his legs up more completely submitting to pete, too much in his headspace to really comprehend what was asked of him.

Pete sat back and looked at Patrick in awe, he had called for this beautiful omega and he couldn't wait to make patrick his. He pulled patrick over to him so the omegas lower half was in his lap and pulled Patrick's legs down to either side of him, he presses two digits to Patrick's entrance and felt the slick seep out and made a noise of satisfaction at Patrick's moan and moving closer to him, pete lined up his cock and sank into patrick. The omega fell back onto the bed, arching his back. Lower half still in Pete's lap. The alpha gripped Patrick's hips and set a steady pace sliding in and out of him and enjoying the moans like music in his ears. 

He leant forward to pin Patrick's hands above his head and went a little faster, pounding into his small frame and kissing him sweetly, swallowing down his moans. Patrick let out a cry as pete hit that spot inside him and he continued hitting that spot until patrick let out a scream as he came, panting heavily and tightening around pete.

The alpha groaned and felt his knot form, he rammed back into patrick a few times before his knot locked them and he sank his teeth into Patrick's omega gland, he screamed again at the feeling and went limp, pete then collapsing on top of him.

“Pete?” Patrick mumbled tiredly. Pete knew he wasn't all there yet,

“It's ok baby. I'm here, I love you” he said peppering kisses all over the omegas flushed face.

“Love you to” patrick said back, smiling up at pete. The alpha claimed those soft lips again and cuddled patrick close.

\---

Afterwards pete and patrick got married shortly after finding out patrick was with child, which pleased the alpha immensely. 

Pete was crowned king days before patrick went into labour and everyone loved the new king and queen.

They both had a baby boy which they called Ollie. He was the image of patrick with some features of Pete that you could see if you squinted, pete loved teaching him how to sword fight and carry him in his shoulders around the castle. And patrick loved playing in the gardens with him and sometimes baking when the cooks would let them.

Pete and patrick were happily in love with their beautiful children.

And Gerard and Mikey were completely shut out of Patrick's life. No matter how much they sucked up to him.


End file.
